Portable telephones and electronic organizers are now equipped with navigation devices which allow a pointer to be moved on the screen in one or other of two directions in order to select a function, as well as to validate the function selected when the pointer is in the desired position.
In order to move in two perpendicular directions and to validate, for example, by depressing a validation button, it is known to use an operating member which is articulated about two axes perpendicular to each other. The operating member can further be depressed in a direction perpendicular to the two articulation axes for validation. These arrangements are referred to as “joy-sticks” or dome-type navigators. Five contacts are associated with the operating member. Four are arranged at each side of the articulation axes of the operating member so that one is depressed when the operating member tilts about an axis.
A final contact is arranged in the central portion, under the operating member, in order to be depressed when the operating member is pressed.
In order to ensure that the operating member returns towards the rest position thereof, it is urged by resilient biasing means.
Portable electronic devices are used increasingly often for games and it is advantageous for selection using the switching device to be able to be carried out in a very rapid manner.
Although operating members articulated about two perpendicular axes are easy to use, it has been found that the operation speed thereof is limited owing to the required movement of the finger of the operator.
The object of the invention is to provide a multiple switching device which is very quick to operate.